Wood floors are frequently employed in quality housing and offices. The bare wood is typically treated with a “finish” for aesthetic purposes and to provide protection to the wood surface from wear and deterioration. Conventionally, a wood-finishing process includes application of a layer of stain to color the bare wood followed by separate application of a topcoat (e.g., a wax or polyurethane) layer to provide the desired protection and bright appearance of the floor. Thus, the finishing process is split into at least two steps using two products separately, which is especially time-consuming in that, prior to application of the topcoat, it is generally necessary to wait for the stain layer to be completely dry.
In addition, if a change of the floor color is desired, the conventional process requires removing the stain layer and thus the finished wood has to be sanded down to bare wood to remove the stain layer from the wood. This process may generate dust or fumes that contain lead; exposure to the lead dust or fumes may cause brain damage or other adverse health effects, especially in children or pregnant women.
Consequently, there is a need for a finish material that simplifies the wood-finishing process and reduces the working time as well as changing the floor color without generating excessive dust or fumes.